


Safe

by Who0psyDaisy



Series: I just really like the Everyone Adopts Molly AU okay [2]
Category: Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, im soft for these two being friends, listen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who0psyDaisy/pseuds/Who0psyDaisy
Summary: Meryl is washing dishes, but a bowl breaks triggering a panic attack.So she texts the one person who can help her out.
Relationships: Percival "Percy" King & Meryl Lockhart
Series: I just really like the Everyone Adopts Molly AU okay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Safe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candaru/gifts).



> This was originally written for Percival-Queen, because goodness knows we're both soft for these two being friends but the way our RPs work is that Meryl and Percy don't get along all too great. We just. We just need friendship content.
> 
> This was written as part of the EAM au by @EpithetErasedGen!

“Are you okay, Meryl?”

Meryl shook her head, or as much as she could with it resting in Percy’s lap.

“That’s alright.” she gently ran her hands through Meryl’s orange hair. It wasn’t pinned up as it would usually be, leaving it loose to tumble over her shoulders. “We’ll get through this together”

“…Thank you,” Meryl mumbled, her response quiet.

It had been a regular night; Meryl was drying the dishes when she dropped a bowl. The ceramic shattering had triggered something in her memory, and she had begun to hyperventilate. With fumbling fingers, she had sent a text to the one person who was good at helping her with her panic attacks; Percy.

Percy, upon reading the texts, had been eating dinner with her family, but rushed out at the message itself, grabbing one of Molly’s fluffy blankets on the way out (with permission, of course).

So now they were here.

Meryl, curled up with her head in Percy’s lap, trembling as Percy ran her fingers through her hair, speaking for the both of them. The blanket had been carefully draped over Meryl, in an attempt to make her feel as warm and as safe as possible.

It was what Ramsey had often done for her when she wasn’t feeling… okay. She figured it could be applied in this scenario as well, and thankfully it could.

“It is of no issue,” Percy reassured her “I am merely doing my duty as your friend, and because I want to help you,” she added on, softly.

“You didn’t have to drop everything for me though,” Meryl sniffed, sure that Percy’s trousers damp from the tears. “I’m not exactly worth it.”

“That is factually incorrect.” Her free hand rested on Meryl’s back, making circular motions. “You, Miss Lockhart, are worth everything and more. You cannot possibly convince me otherwise.”

“I… you’re the best, Percy.” She let out a shaky sigh of contentment.

“Likewise, Meryl.”

The shards were still on the kitchen floor. Percy made a mental note to clear them up later once Meryl had fallen asleep, not wanting her to see them again and have another attack.

“...Can you stay here tonight?” Meryl mumbled, exhausted from her panic.

Percy smiled, and although the other couldn’t see it, she could still hear it. “Of course.”

The shards could wait until later.

Percy gently ran her hands through Meryl’s hair once more.

She would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Don't forget to Kudos and Comment!


End file.
